(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle zoom lens system comprising two groups of seven lens components consisting of seven lens elements and permitting changing field angle within a range from 62.degree. to 35.degree..
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There have conventionally been known zoom lens systems comprising two groups of seven lens components consisting of seven lens elements.
However, the conventional zoom lens systems had defects in that they were designed for narrow field angles and low zooming ratios, required high manufacturing cost since they used glass materials having high refractive indices when they are designed for relatively wide field angles and high zooming ratio, or posed problems related to manufacturing due to glass materials low in their machinability.